Bulk bags are commonly used to package various types of commonly used items. Pet food, charcoal, cat litter, sand, gravel, cement, soil, mulch, flour, rice, sugar, maze, salt, beans, nuts, etc. are commonly packaged in large bulky bags. Due to the size and weight of these bulky bags, it can be difficult for some consumers to lift the bulky bag into a shopping cart or to bend down and place the bulky bag into the shopping cart. Furthermore, it can be difficult to remove the bulky bag from the shopping cart during the check-out process or when loading the bulky bag into a vehicle.
In view of the current state of the art, there is a need to increase the ease of a consumer when loading and unloading a bulky bag from a shopping cart.